


Just 10 Minutes

by taki_chin



Category: Karneval
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taki_chin/pseuds/taki_chin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi just has to stay in the water for 10 minutes. 10 minutes isn't that long or so it seems until something strange slithers out of that water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just 10 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the latest chapter of Karneval (Chapter 54)--for those 10 minutes poor Yogi has to spend naked in the water. The moment I read this chapter, it just screamed tentacle rape to me, so I couldn't stop myself from writing this (I swear Touya Mikanagi just wanted somebody to write smut for this) and I laughed every time I really thought about the fact that I'm actually writing this out. But I did and here it is.
> 
> Enjoy~?

_How did things end up like this?!_ The young blonde man shifted anxiously. Splash of water ensued. He had come here with everybody else to investigate and there was a cave and then Eva suddenly appeared wearing nothing but a towel and she called him over to another area and told him to take off his clothes—even his underwear!—but when he didn’t she took off all his clothes and pushed him into the water with these strange looking octopuses. The water was luckily warm—but what about these octopuses?! Eva said they were the research target, yet why were they getting closer to him? That really made him fearful. He wanted to leave already.  But no he had to stay here for 10 minutes…

Yogi felt uncomfortable—being stuck in such a strange place with these strange things. Mostly he was concerned about though was that he had no clothes on. He was completely naked. The feeling made him squirm in the water, vulnerable and insecure. Has 10 minutes passed yet?

A yelp escaped from his throat as he felt something wet stick to his bare back. Glancing over his shoulder he could see one of those octopuses clinging onto his skin. He tugged at the thing yet it was difficult to pull off. What were these things?!

Something caught his attention; those things were squirming up his legs. He screamed. Yet of course no one came to his rescue.

Without warning thick vine like arms wrapped themselves around his arms, pulling him deeper into the water. The water now came up to his shoulders. What was happening? The sticky feeling on his legs disappeared, looking below he could see those octopuses had left, swimming away. But something even worse took their place.

More of those thick arms came slithering up his legs. Now he could see what they really were: tentacles. The next moment those arms had their strong grip around his legs, spreading them apart. Why was this happening?!

The blonde struggled against those bounds, but they stayed firm and unmoving. As if he wasn’t quite held in place, another one of those members curled tightly around his torso. Following right after several more limbs appeared. Two of them working together to pinch his nipples, twisting and yanking painfully.

A cry emitted. “Get off me! Wh—” Before he could finish his shouting one shoved their way inside him mouth. He almost choked on the thing, the thick member reaching as far as the back of his throat. The massive thing made his jaw ache, stretching open his mouth too wide. Water gathered in his eyes. It was useless to try to say anything, but Yogi tried to get his screams out. Yet they came out as muffled whines.

As if to try to avert his attention elsewhere, an arm seized at his exposed cock. Letting out a new whine, he again struggled to escape. Now he was really scared.

That tentacle began to stroke him, moving and touching him in such a way that almost seemed pleasurable. He shook his head, surprised he was feeling aroused. Yet in response the member in his mouth started to move, pulling and pushing relentlessly making him choke once more. Much to his humiliation he realized what it wanted, and reluctantly bobbed his head sucking on the thing.

Although the pinching on his nipples hurt at first they began to turn enjoyable, and along with the fast paced rubbing on his cock, he could feel a heat buildup in his lower abdomen. A moan bubbled in his throat.

Suddenly, a tentacle snaked its way up his legs, greedily grinding itself between his butt cheeks. With mortified shock the young man thrashed against his hold, not wanting what would come next. Yet, the effort was wasted as he couldn’t move an inch. Their grip on him was too strong. Instead those arms slightly bent him over, lift up his ass and spread his legs wider.

He screamed against the member in his mouth, as that other arm plunged inside him. It felt as if he was being ripped apart—tears slid down his red cheeks—as it forced itself deeper.

Without a pause the thing began to thrust, painfully moving inside him. The other arms continued their pace with even more vigor. Groaning he could feel he was over his limit, the heat was so intense to the point it hurt. Though those limbs were so harsh, he couldn’t help but to succumb to their touch.

Another thrust and he came hard, and yet the tentacle around his cock kept stroking him as if to pump out ever last drop out of him. Soon following hot liquid oozed in his mouth, gagging he was forced to swallow it down. It was bitterly salty. And whimpering he was filled from the other end, the feeling both disgusting yet satisfying.

The tentacles released their grip on him. Now empty that member finally left his mouth, and Yogi gasped, relieved to have his mouth again. The last one inside of him slipped out—and with that they quickly disappeared in the darkness of the water just as strangely as they came.

Clumsily splashing through the water as fast as he could, he reached the end of the pool. Ten minutes had definitely passed—it had to have pass!—and even if it had not he wasn’t going to stay a second longer. With shaking arms he climbed out. He was free.

Tripping his way to his clothes, he tried to ignore the pain throbbing through his body and the semen dribbling down his thighs.

A towel laid by the messy heap of clothes, and he eagerly wrapped it around him, not enjoying being so exposed or the cold air against his bare slick skin.

Whatever had happened he would never speak of it. He just wanted to leave this place and never return. As soon as he got dressed he could leave, yet threading through the clothes he noticed there was something gravely missing.

“My underwear is gone!” Yogi cried out.


End file.
